


🍊

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Kissing, LMFAO - Freeform, Lee Minho is horny as fuck, M/M, Making Out, Shameless, Slight Voyeurism, in the open, making out in the open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 36





	🍊

Minho glances over to Jisung, he’s watching his heart kids room. “You’re trying to know how to steal my heart huh?” Minho jokes, leaning back nonchalant. Jisung hides his phone, “Hey!” he laughs “That’s an invasion of privacy.” he clicks off the video. Minho’s eyes glance down at Jisung’s legs, a visible outline of his dick under his shorts which look a little thin, or maybe he’s not wearing underwear, sucking the energy right out of Minho. Minho adjusts his pants and crosses his leg, wrapping an arm around Jisung and peering over onto his phone again. Jisung flushes and pulls it to his chest, looking at Minho puzzled. Minho looks him dead in the eyes, glances down at his lips and pulls Jisung’s phone away. The video is titled: “ship analysis: minsung” Minho blinks, his ears going red and Jisung squirming away from him. Minho looks at him with a nervous smile, sort of giggling. He climbs over onto Jisung and their legs tangle together, Jisung’s vision now being only Minho as he leans closer. Minho sees feet approaching, his heart basically throbs in his chest. He leans in and whispers to Jisung, “Do you wanna be with me that badly?” The footsteps pause. Jisung laughs and looks down to Minho’s lips. Minho follows his eyes. “Sung,” he pleads sort of loudly with slightly furrowed brows, moving his legs so while they still fit together he’s closer to Jisung’s body than before. Jisung looks up at him with big eyes and Minho just leans in for a kiss, Jisung hesitantly accepting and pushing him away soon after. “Minho-“ Jisung laughs nervously. “One, what the hell?” He puts his hand on the back of his neck and sits up. The two turn their attention to their spectator, or rather interloper. Hyunjin stands there wide eyed with a coffee in his hand. “Hi.” He says simply and waves with a smile. God, Minho’s so fucking horny. “Hyunjin,” He says and oh god what he would do to see Hyunjin’s lips red and swollen from being kissed too hard, what he’d do to see Jisung squirming underneath him and calling his name. The thoughts get his dick worked up,

“Hi.” Hyunjin says again.

“Come here.” Minho says and Jisung looks at him curiously as he gets up from the couch. Hyunjin looks kinda scared, in a playful way. He sets down his coffee and Minho is right in front of him. He leans in instantly and Hyunjin takes, a bit surprised definitely. Minho’s hands make their way to Hyunjin’s back and he moves his lips aggressively on Hyunjin’s, trying to get him to open up but he won’t. He pulls their hips together and rubs himself on his dongsaeng, Hyunjin pulling away 

“Holy shit Minho are you like high? What the hell did you smoke dude?” Hyunjin goes over to Jisung and hugs him. Minho laughs and puts his hand over his eyes. “Sorry man, my bad.” He presses his lips together, god he’s so worked up. 

“Wanna go like take care of that in the bathroom?”

“No,”

“Why?”

Minho goes back to the couch and looks at Jisung this time. “Jisung, you like Hyunjin right?” Jisung turns red and Hyunjin laughs, “Dude how horny are you,”

Minho groans and pulls a blanket over himself, groaning even louder when it’s over his head. “If you two made out with each other,” He says and Hyunjin stickers and almost snorts “Sure we’ll make out.” Minho pulls the blanket off and watches.

Hyunjin puts his hand on Jisung’s face and Jisung looks beyond confused. He puts his hands over Hyunjin’s chest and Hyunjin glances down at them, licking his bottom lip in the process as his eyes follow back up to Jisung’s mouth. “You wanna kiss me?” and Han gulps, his hands reaching around to meet Hyunjin’s face too. He initiates contact and climbs into Hyunjin’s lap, sitting on his legs. Hyunjin’s hands reach around Jisung’s neck, pressing into his skin gently, like a subtle massage. Jisung whines and keeps going.

Minho’s eyes widen and he starts to feel possessive, mostly over both of them. Maybe he wants to be in control of both. His dick is leaking in his pants though, precum seeping through the fabric. He moans lowly and the two stop, turning to him. Hyunjin leans down and kisses Minho’s legs, Han’s big eyes filling Minho’s vision as he connects their lips. Han moans into his mouth suddenly and upon looking he finds Hyunjin’s hand on Jisung’s dick, stroking him through his pants. Minho moans into Jisung’s mouth at that, his brows furrowing and legs twitching. Hyunjin puts his mouth around the wet spot on Minho’s pants and _sucks_. He sucks. Minho never thought something like that would send him over the edge but holy shit. His hips leans into it and he clenches his weak legs, pulling Jisung into his mouth as and onto his lap as he fills out in his pants. He rolls Jisung’s hips over his dick and the wet spot, sucking hard on his lips. Hyunjin sticks his hand up Jisung’s shirt and gently runs his hand over his skin, just agitating it enough to give him goosebumps but it elicits the most vile and probably beautiful sound Minho’s ever heard out of anyone’s mouth before. Hyunjin continues to do this while palming Jisung through his pants, leaning up and peppering his face with kisses. He makes eye contact with Minho and Minho looks between them, Pulling Hyunjin’s face into their kiss and surprise surprise they bump heads. Minho kisses between their lips though, the three making out all together in a sloppy and downright disgusting mess. Jisung’s climx comes when Hyunjin’s hand grips firmly at his hips, Hyunjin’s comes from hearing Jisung. Minho wraps his arms around Jisung and pulls him down onto the couch with him. “You can go now Hyunjin,”

“Damn lol.” Hyunjin gets up and heads for the bathroom, probably to take a shower. Minho stares at Jisung and gives him more kisses. “He could’ve just watched me fuck you,”

“You invited him.”

“Mhm but... it wouldve been different. You’re hot when he’s kissing you.”

“Jesus christ,” Jisung turns his head and blushes, blushes harder than Minho’s ever seen.


End file.
